Red Hotz
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Rojo es Pasión. Es Fuerza y es Amor... pero también significa Sexualidad. Rojo es Sangre. Es Violencia. Pasión incontrolada y Crueldad contra uno mismo y los demás. Pero a ella no le importa porque es lo que siempre sintió por él. La Fuerza de Voluntad.


**Red Hotz**

¡Eh, eh!

Ante el sonido de la voz de Ron tanto Ginny como Dean se separaron para volverse en su dirección y encontrárselo junto a Harry. Ninguna sorpresa que estuviera con Ron puesto que esos dos parecían haber sido pegados desde el día que se conocieron, salvo por cierto momento de separación durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Ginny con cierta molestia por haber sido interrumpida, sobre todo por su hermano y Harry, aunque este solamente de manera presencial.

—¡No quiero volver a ver a mi hermana besuqueándose con un tío en público!

—¡Este pasillo estaba vacío antes de que vinieses a meter tus entrometidas narices!— le espetó Ginny dejando claro que no se iba a dejar avasallar por su hermano.

Dean sabía que esto no habría sucedido si Ginny hubiera seguido su petición y haberse ido a una de las clases abandonadas en vez de quedarse en medio del pasillo porque, por muy vacío que estuviera en un principio, siempre tiende a pasar alguien tarde o temprano. Y tenía que haber sido su hermano junto a Harry que permanecía allí de pie con gesto serio y dejando claro que no le iba a resultar de ningún tipo de ayuda. Sino fuera porque Ginny estaba muy buena creería que todo esto no merecía la pena y que sería mejor ir a por chicas que no tuvieran familiares en Hogwarts y así evitarse este tipo de situaciones. ¡Pero Ginny estaba muy buena! Y cada día que pasaba no hacía sino mejorar cada vez más. Ahora solamente necesitaba verla para tener una erección al momento… claro que luego tenía que encargarse de ella por su cuenta ya que Ginny aún no había llegado a ese punto. Genial, y ahora iba a tener una erección delante del hermano de Ginny, lo que no ayudaría en nada con toda esta situación.

—Hum… Vamos, Ginny— le pidió Dean—. Volvamos a la sala común…— de la que no debieron salir o, al hacerlo, para irse a un lugar solitario y no quedarse en medio de un pasillo. ¡Maldita sea! Como necesitaba aliviar su creciente, y dolorosa, erección.

—¡Ve tú!— le soltó ella sin ni siquiera mirar en su dirección—. Yo tengo que hablar con mi _querido_ hermano.

No hubo que decírselo dos veces a Dean ansioso por abandonar aquel escenario y poder buscar un lugar a solas en donde poder aliviarse. Lo mejor, por supuesto, sería encontrar a una que lo hiciera por él y con Ginny en plena confrontación con Ron no tendría que preocuparse de que pudiera ser descubierto. Claro que tarde o temprano podría enterarse y las consecuencias eran demasiado peligrosas para asumir dicho riesgo. Además de que su mano siempre le había sido de gran ayuda para aliviarse y no tenía sentido cambiar algo que funcionaba por algo que conllevaba tanto peligro.

—Mira, Ron— Ginny se apartó su cabello de la cara en un gesto tan sensual como denotando hastío para acto seguido fulminarle con su mirada—, vamos a aclarar esto de una vez por todas. No es asunto tuyo con **quién** salgo ni lo **que** hago…

Ron no tardó en interrumpirla igual de furioso.

—¡Claro que es asunto mío!— le replicó Ron—. ¿Crees que me gusta que la gente diga que mi hermana es una…?

Por mucho que silenciase el final, el mensaje estaba del todo claro.

—¿Una qué?— le gritó Ginny sacando la varita—. **¿Una qué, Ron?** ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Finalmente Harry vio que necesitaba intervenir si no quería que todo esto se saliese de madre y acabase por suceder alguna desgracia… mayor de la que ya se había dejado entrever.

—No iba a decir nada, Ginny— y Harry esperó que sus celos no le jugasen una mala pasada haciéndose notar y así anular sus intentos de pacificación.

—¡Claro que sí!— le espetó la pelirroja toda rabiosa. Nunca antes la había visto como ahora y, a pesar del peligro evidente de la situación, la hacía verse terriblemente atractiva—. Que él nunca se haya besado con nadie, o que el mejor beso que jamás le han dado sea de nuestra tía Muriel…

—¡Cierra el pico!— y ahora era Ron quien estaba dejando libre a su furia, junto al color rojo granate en el que se estaba tornando su rostro.

—¡No me da la gana!— chilló Ginny totalmente fuera de sí de la rabia que sentía—. Ya te he visto con _Flegggrrr_. Te mueres de ganas de que te dé un beso en la mejilla cada vez que la ves. ¡Es penoso! ¡Si salieras un poco por ahí y besaras a unas cuantas chicas, no te molestaría tanto lo que hacen los demás!

La varita de Ron surgió de pronto en su mano y Harry se vio interponiéndose entre ambos pelirrojos para tratar de evitar una desgracia.

—¡No sabes lo que dices!— le gritó Ron mientras buscaba un hueco con el cual superar la figura de Harry en medio, con los brazos abiertos—. ¡Que no lo haga en público no significa…!

Mientras trataba de quitar a Harry de en medio Ginny soltó una carcajada despectiva ante aquellas palabras por parte de Ron y que tenía que interrumpir a la fuerza de lo ridículas que sonaban.

—¿Con quién te has besado? ¿Con _Pigwidgeon_? ¿O tienes una fotografía de tía Muriel debajo de la almohada?

—Eres una…

Una vez más no llegó a completar la frase pero, en cambio, lanzó un rayo de luz anaranjado que superó a Harry y por muy poco no le impactó en Ginny; Harry, no creyéndose lo que Ron había llegado a hacer, lo empujó contra una pared tratando de retenerlo.

—No seas estúpido…

—¡Harry se besaba con Cho Chang!— gritó Ginny, para mortificación del pelinegro que no quería que se trajera ese tema precisamente en estos momentos y, sobre todo, por la chica que le gustaba. Era como si le estuviera dejando claro que jamás podría haber algo entre ellos dos—. ¡Y Hermione se besaba con Viktor Krum! ¡El único que se comporta como si eso fuera algo malo eres tú, Ron, y es porque tienes menos experiencia que un crío de doce años!

Y luego de liberar esta carga de su pecho se marchó con tal furia que incluso los dementores habrían huido ante su presencia. A pesar de ello se había podido ver como trataba de contener el llanto. Finalmente Harry liberó a Ron cuya mirada tenía un brillo asesino que dejaba claro que aún no era el momento de romper el silencio. Afortunadamente para Harry la aparición de la _Señora Norris_ le salvó de ello.

—¡Vámonos!

Podían escuchar los pasos de Filch acercándose y esto les hizo salir corriendo por la escalera subiendo hasta llegar al pasillo del séptimo piso.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Aparta!— Ron cargó su furia contra una niña que, sobresaltada por aquella violencia, dejó caer una botella de huevos de sapo.

Harry ni se percató de este suceso y parecía estar moviéndose de manera automática hasta que la voz de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Unos pensamientos en los que se encontraba besando a Ginny y metiéndole algo más que la lengua.

—¿Crees que es verdad que Hermione se dio el lote con Krum?— Ron parecía estar en otra parte a pesar de estar hablando.

—¿Qué?— dijo mientras trataba de borrar de su imaginación un pasillo en donde nadie podía interrumpirles a Ginny y él estando a solas—. Ah… Hum…

Obviamente la respuesta habría sido un "sí" pero eso solamente habría servido para empeorar una situación ya de por sí problemática aunque, siendo sinceros, el no dársela no hacía sino confirmar dichas sospechas y dejar a Harry en mal lugar porque era obvio que no quería decírselo.

—Yo… Tengo que…— Ron no se detuvo ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda—. Necesito dar una vuelta.

Y con esto se alejó por el pasillo dejando a Harry diciéndoles la contraseña, "Sopa de leche", a la Señora Gorda para entrar en la sala común por el hueco del retrato. Por lo menos, sin Ron cerca, podía _regresar_ al pasillo solitario con Ginny para seguir dándose el lote imaginariamente. Aunque una visita al baño no le vendría nada mal para aliviar la tensión que se le había estado formando con tales pensamientos.

Ron caminaba por los pasillos aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, aunque con cuidado de no encontrarse con el conserje de Hogwarts y su horrible gata, con la posible excusa de estar realizando una ronda como prefecto que era. Si le pudieran creer o no realmente le tenía sin cuidado porque su cabeza se encontraba en otro sitio y casi deseaba que así fuera también físicamente.

Fue entonces cuando la vio al fondo del pasillo caminando en su dirección perdida en sus propios pensamientos de manera que, con su vista algo gacha, no llegaba a verle acercarse con paso firme y un movimiento de acción bien planeado en su mente.

Sus pasos junto a los realizados por ella les llegó a encontrarse en una zona del pasillo justo al lado de una puerta que, en el momento en que alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Ron, fue abierta al tiempo que este la agarró de un brazo y la obligó a entrar con él.

La puerta se cerró con la espalda de la muchacha apretada contra la madera viendo, ante sus confusos ojos, la alta figura de un molesto, irritado, confuso, airado y preocupado Ron.

—¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?— le preguntó frunciendo el ceño tan confundida como molesta por la acción del pelirrojo.

Todas las sensaciones se hicieron a un lado para dejar sola a la ira que parecía dispuesta a consumir a Ron ante semejante pregunta realizada con tan frío, e impersonal, tono de voz por parte de ella.

Ron abrió la boca pero ningún sonido brotó de ella y la cerró. Esto sucedió en dos ocasiones más en las que trató de poner en palabras lo que pensaba pero no era capaz de encontrarlas, tampoco algo muy extraño viniendo de él pero, viendo que había sido él quien la trajo aquí, era de esperar que tuviera algo en mente para decirle.

Estaba claro que hay momentos en los que uno espera demasiado.

—¿A qué me has traído aquí?— pero siguió sin obtener una respuesta—. Si no tienes nada que decir me marcho de aquí— pero solamente fue hacer el gesto de volverse para sentir la mano de Ron agarrarla por el hombro y obligarla a encararle una vez más. Esto ya la estaba molestando—. ¿Quieres decirme algo? Pues si es así pon en orden tus pensamientos antes de hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Que dejes de besarte por ahí con cualquiera— le espetó con sincera gravedad.

Por supuesto que esto no hizo sino molestar, e irritar, a la muchacha para regresar a la furia que antes había sentido.

—¡Y yo te he dicho que haré lo que me venga en gana!

Ron también volvió a mostrarse airado.

—Pues le diré a mamá que su hija es una cualquiera que va besándose por los pasillos.

—Y yo le diré que su hijo no es capaz de besar a nada más que a una foto de tía Muriel porque las chicas no le dan ni los buenos días— le replicó burlándose de su hermano.

Esto no hizo sino enrojecer aún más a Ron.

—Como sigas por ahí no respondo de mí— le advirtió pero solamente ganándose un rostro de falsa aprensión por parte de Ginny.

—Te lo voy a dejar tan clarito que incluso tú podrás entenderlo, _Ronald_— le dijo con tono serio y clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho de su hermano—. Nadie es mi dueño y me besaré con quien quiera. Mierda, me besaré con todos los chicos de Hogwarts si me apeteciese… No, aún mucho mejor que eso. Me besaré también con todas las estudiantes porque, de lo contrario, se convertirán en pasas antes de que un Weasley las vaya a bes-…

La palabra quedó en el aire cuando Ron la empujó nuevamente contra la puerta y, siquiera antes de poder quejarse, sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de él. Decir que había sido cogida por sorpresa era una obvia aseveración. Trató de quitárselo de encima pero por mucho que empujase contra su pecho sus manos no eran capaces de moverlo ni un centímetro hacia atrás. Incluso Ron se había volcado aún más sobre el cuerpo de Ginny.

Ron no pensaba en nada más que en besarla, tal vez ni siquiera en eso sino simplemente en besar y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Podía sentir aquellos suaves labios contra los suyos moviéndose, besándole de vuelta y su erección, dolorosa contra la cremallera de sus pantalones, ¿por qué se los habría puesto en primer lugar?, se estaba frotando contra la entrepierna de Ginny con esta ofreciendo todas las facilidades enroscando su pierna izquierda alrededor del cuerpo de Ron, a la cintura le resultaba imposible llegar.

Cuando Ron sintió la batalla que sus lenguas habían iniciado, los gemidos de Ginny haciendo eco en el interior de su boca fue como si un _howler_ usase un _sonorus_ en el interior de su cabeza para gritarle lo que estaba haciendo.

**¡Besar a su hermanita pequeña!**

Con un esfuerzo que no tendría que haber sido necesario Ron trató de apartarse de Ginny para encontrarse con que ella no parecía estar muy dispuesto a dejarle yendo en busca de sus labios y llegando a atraparlos entre los dientes al tiempo que forzaba la presa que tenía con su pierna izquierda. Todo esto no hacía sino confundir aún más a un confuso Ron que, aprovechando el momento para recuperar el aliento, logró desembarazarse del cuerpo de Ginny sintió como una corriente helada tomó el lugar de la cálida sensación que le había proporcionado el contacto con el cuerpo de Ginny y sus maleables pechos.

¿En verdad estaba pensando en ese tipo de términos acerca de los pechos de su hermanita pequeña? Porque eso era de quien se trataba ella. Ginny Weasley, su hermana menor.

—Para, para de una vez, Ginny— le pidió, casi suplicó por temor a no ser capaz de resistirse de volver a sentir aquellos deliciosos labios—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Tanto dices que besarías a todos los chicos de Hogwarts que incluso besas a tu propio hermano?

Vale que resultaba bastante hipócrita por su parte viendo que había sido él quien dio inicio el beso entre los dos pero, también era igual de cierto, que ella lo había continuado incluso cuando el trató de cortarlo por lo sano.

—¿Y si te dijera que no soy tu hermana?— le preguntó Ginny con voz fogosa tanto por el beso como por estar recuperando el aliento perdido.

Ron palideció ante semejante pregunta pero no podría asegurar si se debía a la insensatez de la misma o a la posibilidad que se le presentaba para poder besarla nuevamente.

—¿Es qué has perdido la razón? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

—Es sencillo cuando se trata de la verdad y la conoces— le dijo antes de humedecerse los labios, un gesto no pasado desapercibido, a su pesar, por Ron—. No es muy complicado el lograr ciertos informes de San Mungo si uno sabe lo que busca y como hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando uno es _familia_. Todas las partidas de nacimiento tienen algo en común menos la mía porque no es real. Uno así lo habría creído al encontrársela delante e incluso supera varios hechizos de autenticidad pero no todos. Y resultó ser el más sencillo de todos el que no superó— Ron parecía estar absorto en el relato pero sus ojos no se apartaban de aquellos labios que no dejaban de moverse como invitándole—. Se encontraba sellado y firmado antes de que hubieran dejado mi marca de nacimiento. Cuando siempre es lo primero que se coloca, dado que es la partida de nacimiento del bebé y no de la madre o del médico y demás implicados.

—Pero eso puede ser solamente un simple error— le recordó Ron no pudiendo atreverse a creer que aquello pudiera ser cierto.

—El error es que el papeleo oficial queda registrado a tantos niveles que resulta una verdadera odisea el tratar de eliminarlo— el gesto de Ginny se volvió terriblemente serio por unos instantes—. ¿Nunca te has preguntado como puedo ser la única chica de la familia? ¿Cómo es posible que luego de seis chicos hubiera nacido una chica?

—Puede darse— dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

—Puede pero, como he dicho, el papeleo queda registrado y uno de esos papeles olvidados es de una prueba que se hizo _mamá_ y en el que le decían que **nunca** podría tener hijas— no pudo evitar una cansada sonrisa al ver la cara de estupefacción de Ron—. A diferencia de lo que Hagrid pudiera pensar el tener el pelo rojo no quiere decir por descontado que uno sea un Weasley. Por lo menos así resulta ser en mi caso.

Ron no podía creérselo y no solamente por lo difícil que le resultaba sino porque no entraba en su naturaleza el poder encarar algo de tanta importancia así de golpe y simplemente aceptarlo. Por Merlín. Estaban hablando de que la muchacha con la que creció durante los último quince años pensando que era su hermana lo era pero no de sangre. Pero lo peor de todo no era eso porque no tenía nada en contra de pudiera ser así sino que les habían hecho creer que era hermana de sangre y nunca les dijeron que fuera adoptada… si es que lo era, por supuesto.

—Tienes que estar equivocada. Si fueras adoptada nos lo habrían terminado diciendo y no es así— le aseguró Ron tratando de volver las aguas a su cauce pero Ginny no estaba por esa labor.

—Y yo te digo que estoy completamente segura. Además de que, si resulta que no es así, pues el año pasado habré hecho algo nada fraternal-familiar con Fred y George con el ménage à trois que nos montamos para celebrar la verdad— dijo con un gesto de la mano quitándole importancia.

Al instante sintió varios dolores en su cuerpo. En sus brazos sentía como se clavaban los dedos de Ron como garras de un ave de presa y en su espalda al volver chocar contra la puerta. Pero el dolor más grande era el que recibía de la intensa mirada con la que le miraba Ron.

—¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HICISTE? **¡Eres una estúpida!**— le gritaba mientras la sacudía con furia más que molestia—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo tan estúpido? ¿Y si en realidad te equivocas?

—Eres tú el que no lo entiende— le gritó Ginny ignorando el dolor que le producían los dedos de Ron clavándose en sus brazos—. ¡No me equivoco! Y no lo hice, idiota— puso mala cara solamente de pensarlo—. ¿Cómo podría si los considero mis hermanos?

Ron la liberó de pronto y retrocedió un paso confundido. Algo nada extraño viniendo de él.

—Pero me besaste…

—No, te devolví el beso— le recordó con un gesto tímido nada común en la Ginny actual pero que era conocido hace tres o cuatro años—. Porque no te considero mi hermano, Ron— dijo acercándose hacia él y apoyando ambas manos contra el pecho de Ron—. Eres un chico— alzándose sobre la punta de sus pies acercó su rostro al de él, sus labios susurrando sobre los de Ron—. Uno al que siempre he querido besar.

Sus labios una vez más entraron en contacto con los suyos y recibió una descarga eléctrica que se transmitió por todo su cuerpo. Ron se separó nuevamente mientras trataba de refrenar su rápida respiración.

—No… esto no…— Ron se estaba quedando sin argumentos, aunque tampoco es que los tuviera desde un principio, para oponerse a los labios de Ginny. Y eso le dio el argumento que ¿necesitaba?—. ¿Y qué ha sido entonces todo eso con Corner o Dean?

Aquí Ginny no pudo evitar ponerse algo sonrojada y, a pesar del rojizo color de su cabello, la hacía verse de lo más adorable. Ron estaba sintiendo como se le secaba la boca ante semejante visión.

—Eso fue por _culpa_ de Hermione— confesó con un tono que dejaba claro que no quería decírselo en realidad pero que no le quedaba otra—. Y más te vale no decirle nada a ella porque entonces puedo perderla como amiga, ¿entendiste?— y no era un tono de aviso sino uno de advertencia. Advertencia _Mocomurciélago_ para ser más exactos.

Ron alzó las manos en signo de rendición pero, si no fuera porque habló, más habría parecido que tenía intención de tocarle los pechos a Ginny.

—Muy bien, lo que tú digas pero me lo tendrás que explicar tú entonces.

Y tenía toda la razón. Lo que resultaba molesto en cierto sentido. Ginny no podía evitar el preguntarse por qué no la dejaba besarle y acabar con toda esta situación pero, al mismo tiempo, también estaba agradecida de que no saltase sobre su, hasta hace unos minutos, hermana. Realmente necesitaba un trago ahora mismo, y cuanta mayor graduación tuviera el whisky de fuego pues mucho mejor.

—Muy bien, lo que tú digas pero me tendrás que prometer ni enfadarte, ni hacer nada estúpidamente drástico— le dijo con seriedad antes de ofrecerle una traviesa caída de ojos—. A no ser que sea algo que me guste.

¡Es su hermanita pequeña! ¡Su hermanita pequeña! ¡Su hermanita pequeña! ¡Su hermanita pequeña! ¡Su hermanita pequeña! Pero, por mucho que se lo repitiese, había quedado claro que ya no resultaba efectivo sino todo lo contrario puesto que al pensar ahora en Ginny como _su hermanita pequeña_ no hacía otra cosa que producirle tal erección que no le extrañaría que terminase por _mojarse_ los pantalones.

—Deja de tratar distraerme y cuéntamelo de una vez.

La mirada de Ron se movía nerviosa buscando no fijarse durante varios segundos en Ginny porque no hacía nada más que fijarse en partes del cuerpo que no le ayudaban en nada para poder reprimirse. Sus labios, que ansiaba besar, su vientre, que buscaba acariciar con su lengua, sus muslos, por los que quería rodar hasta su sexo, por supuesto su sexo, que buscaba poseer por completo, sus pechos, que gustaba de poder chupárselos tanto como de meter su pene entre ellos y gozar hasta su clímax.

Vale, ahora era él mismo quien se estaba distrayendo.

—Había logrado mantener en secreto mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti— esto le dejaría aún más claro, si cabe, que no era simple deseo por él sino que, además de desearle, le amaba— pero el verano antes de cuarto curso, el mío, Hermione me pilló viendo para ti pero, como era una idea imposible, llegó a la conclusión más _obvia_ en dicha situación. Y no tuve más remedio que seguirle el juego para que no descubriera la verdad. ¡Qué estaba enamorada de mi propio hermano!

Escuchárselo decir de su propia boca, sus labios moverse con dichas palabras, hacía un flaco favor para poder controlar su intensa erección. ¡Cómo necesitaba el poder aliviarse! Y si fuera con aquellas manitas tan pequeñitas, con sus deditos tan delicados o, ¿se atrevería a pensarlo?, con esa boquita y esa lengua tan atractiva.

—No podía confesarle que me gustaría que me cogieras por detrás y me levantases la falda arrancándome las bragas para metérmela de golpe para que luego vas y me empiezas a penetrar con fuerza dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera haciéndome gemir de placer hasta que terminas por llenarme por completo de tu semen caliente.

Ron sentía el líquido preseminal y no le faltaba mucho para que eyaculase en cualquier momento de seguir así con Ginny ofreciéndole relatos tan crudos de sus fantasías. A pesar de que, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, no quería que lo dejase, tenía que hacerlo. ¿Y cuánto antes!

—¡Un momento! Querrás decir de quién creías que había sido tu hermano durante años hasta que descubriste lo contrario.

—No— negó sin apartar sus ojos castaños de los celestes de Ron—. En ese momento aún no me había puesto a buscar dicha posibilidad. No sabía lo que hacer porque eras mi hermano y me había enamorado de ti.

Ron sintió el rubor cubrir su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y qué pasó luego?— logró preguntarle casi sin aliento.

—Pues que solamente pude elegir, como destinatario de mis sentimientos, a la persona que se encontraba contigo en ese momento, o en cualquier otro ya que estamos en ello— Ron sabía muy bien el nombre que iba a decir Ginny y se sorprendió al sentirse molesto por ello. ¿Celoso?—. Harry.

Ron trató de controlar su voz, para no dejar ver la molestia que sentía. A pesar de sus intentos su voz salió algo forzada.

—¿Hermione cree que estás enamorada de Harry?— para que luego digan que se trata de la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos y tan inteligente ella—. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con Corner y Dean?

Ginny no se reprimió en rodar los ojos de manera condescendiente.

—Hermione pensó que si me mantenía algo alejada de Harry y empezaba a salir con otros chicos terminaría por hacerme notar y, al mismo tiempo, ponerle celoso.

—Pero Harry no está interesado en ti… de esa manera— añadió ante el bufido de molestia de la pelirroja—. Esa idea nunca funcionaría. ¿O es qué pensabas salir con todos los chicos de Hogwarts hasta dejárselo claro a Hermione?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto que no funcionaría de esa manera pero yo no quería ponerle celoso a Harry— le recordó con ese brillo malicioso en su mirada—. Sino a ti, Ron. Y creo que lo he logrado.

¿Podía ser cierto eso? ¿Su reacción se debía a que sentía celos de Dean, y antes de Corner? Ron no estaba muy seguro de eso pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que sentía unas ganas terribles de sentir nuevamente aquellos labios contra los suyos.

Hermana o no Ron deseaba poseer a Ginny.

—Te equivocas— pero incluso su voz sonó tan necesitada que no habría engañado ni a un sordo, y menos a un ciego con semejante bulto en su entrepierna.

Ginny se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado.

—Si tú lo dices. Entonces me vuelvo a la sala común que Dean me estará esperando allí y, es posible, que aún tenga la erección que le dejé o, si no es así, solamente tengo que meterle mano para volver a provocársela y así luego aliviársela haciéndole una buena paja.

Sintiendo su propia erección tratando de salirse de sus pantalones ante semejante provocación y audacia por parte de Ginny, era como si le gritase que tenían que ser ellos quienes sintieran aquellos dedos agarrarles con firmeza antes de ponerse a hacerles una paja como bien estaba escrito hasta que no pudieran más y eyaculasen en su mano. El pensamiento fue de tanta intensidad que por poco no se alivió allí mismo pero se agarró al pensamiento de no dejar marchar a Ginny a cometer semejante acción, al tiempo que la agarraba con firmeza por sus brazos manteniéndola sujeta contra la puerta.

Los ojos azules de Ron poseían un brillo oliva ante la relampagueante lujuria que lo invadía.

—No volverás a salir con ningún chico más— le ordenó Ron con voz entrecortada que dejaba totalmente claras sus intenciones y deseos. Ginny decidió darle el último toque.

—Entonces buscaré a una chica para que me lo coma todo. Y sé muy bien a quien pedírselo— en la mente de Ron se sucedían cantidad de escenas lésbicas protagonizadas por Ginny y un sin fin de chicas, tanto conocidas de Hogwarts, incluyendo un bollo con Hermione que le hizo salivar—. ¿Sabes que buena, e _íntima_, amiga es Luna?

Ya no lo pudo soportar más y silenció a Ginny con sus labios de manera ruda y salvaje llegando incluso a mordérselos de las ganas que tenía provocando una oleada de gemidos por parte de la pelirroja que fueron aprovechados para asaltar el interior de su boca y domar a su húmeda lengua.

Ginny no podía evitar un pensamiento acerca de que no estaba tan mal, sino todo lo contrario, para alguien a quien únicamente había besado a tía Muriel.

Sus gritos de ánimo llevaron a Ron a no ir con calma sino que le arrancó directamente la camisa de Ginny mandando los botones por el suelo aflojándole lo suficiente la corbata pero dejándosela puesta. Ante su lasciva mirada se encontraban los pechos expuestos de Ginny. No llevaba sujetador y esto no le hacía ningún bien a su dolorosa erección. Cuando salió de sus ensoñaciones se encontró con que Ginny le había quitado la camisa dejándole solamente puestos, por ahora los pantalones.

—No pares— le suplicó Ginny y fue todo lo que necesitó Ron para continuar gozando del cuerpo de su _hermanita_.

Luego de esto le sería completamente imposible el decir que no había besado a ninguna chica aunque, viendo de quien se trataba, tampoco es que pudiera ir por ahí anunciándolo. _¡Joder!_, pensó Ron molesto antes de atacar los pechos de Ginny que gemía gozosa por la manera en que se los estaba tratando.

—Uh, sí. No pares… sabía que hacía muy bien en reservarme para ti— susurraba entre jadeos mientras sus dedos recorrían el cabello de Ron.

El pelirrojo detuvo sus acciones sobre los pechos de Ginny para dedicarle una mirada de absoluta sorpresa por su parte como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de escuchar de parte de aquellos deliciosos labios.

—¿Te has reservado para mí?— la incredulidad física en su voz—. ¿Quieres decir que tú no has hecho… que tú no lo has hecho con ninguno con los que has salido?

Y no podía evitar sentir una furia en su interior ante la posibilidad de que Ginny hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con cualquiera de aquellos buenos para nada con los que había salido hasta ahora.

—Por supuesto que me reservé para ti, Ron— acercando su rostro al pecho de Ron le lamió los pezones endureciéndoselos al instante para ir ascendiendo hasta regresar a sus labios en los que volvió a mitigar su sed—. Solamente seré una _inocente_ _chiquilla_ hasta que tú me folles y me desvirgues, Ron— con su vista fija en aquellos ojos celestes le agarró sus partes con una mano dándoles un apretón—. Te quiero… y te quiero dentro de mí con tu pene abriéndome y luego llenándome por completo de tu delicioso, y apetecible— Ginny se lamió los labios—, semen caliente.

Y no había nada más que Ron quisiera hacer pero, incluso en momentos como este en los que no le llegaba nada de sangre a la cabeza, pudo pensar con algo más que con su pene.

—¿Quieres que tu primera vez sea así, Ginny? En una clase abandonada, cuando estoy tan excitado que no me falta nada más para correrme que el tocar tu sexo con la punta de mi polla…

—Quiero que sea tú el primero… y el último porque no habrá nadie más para mí que tú, Ron. Y la primera vez siempre resulta decepcionante pero para mí no lo será porque lo haré con la persona que más amo en este mundo y, si bien no me follarás contra un árbol clavándomela con fuerza hasta hacerme gozar, bien vale una puerta a cambio.

Ron sacó su varita, la de madera de sauce de treinta y cinco con cincuenta y seis centímetros (veinte con cincuenta y seis centímetros mayor que su otra _varita_), y apuntó a una sorprendida Ginny que no entendía lo que pretendía incluso luego de verle realizar un encantamiento. No fue hasta que la única palabra dicha por Ron alcanzó el cerebro de Ginny, y el notar la diferencia de temperatura en sus piernas, que bajó la vista para encontrarse llevando… ¿?

—¿Me has desgarrado los jeans?— le preguntó incrédula volviendo alzar la vista y encontrarse a un avergonzado Ron.

—Bueno, quería transfigurarlos en una falda pero lo único que logré ha sido deshacerle las costuras— admitió Ron rascándose la nuca algo cohibido.

Ginny no pudo evitar cierto escalofrío, por haber sido objeto de un intento por parte de Ron de hacer una transfiguración sobre su persona, por mucho que se hubiera tratado de su ropa, no obstante no le es desconocida su inhabilidad en la materia, pero pudo encubrirla como parte del deseo que sentía en estos momentos.

—¡Quieres hacer mi fantasía realidad!— le dijo antes de besarle hasta quitarle todo el aliento—. Convierte mi fantasía en una _cruda_ realidad, Ron.

No necesitaba que se lo volviera a decir otra vez. La volvió para que encarase la puerta de manera que se apoyase contra ella con las palmas de sus manos, reclinándose para alzar su trasero. Sintió como Ron le apartaba los restos de su pantalón y acariciaba, de manera reverencial, su prieto trasero.

El sonido de la cremallera bajando y el inaudible de un botón siendo desabrochado le secó la boca a Ginny realmente ansiosa por lo que estaba por suceder. Hacía tantos años que esperaba este momento por el que llegó a temer que jamás llegase a darse. Cuantas veces se masturbó pensando en él, sobre su ropa, e incluso llevándola puesta, o frotándose contra su sexo con la escoba de Ron. Pero ahora estaba a punto de recibir, y disfrutar, con el miembro de Ron. Duro y preparado para hacerlo por ella. Porque se sentía atraído por ella. Porque lo excitaba. Porque lo deseaba tanto como lo hacía ella.

Pero ¿por qué se hacía esperar aún?

—¿Ron?— no podía estar pensándoselo, ¿verdad?—. ¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó mientras pasaba un par de dedos por su sexo encontrándoselo todo mojado y dispuesto a recibir el pene de Ron.

—Eres virgen, Ginny— le recordó aunque no fuera necesario. Nadie mejor que ella misma para saber si era o no era virgen—. Esto va a dolerte.

¡Se estaba preocupando por ella en su primera vez! Pudo sentir como su corazón latía por aquellas palabras.

—Todo lo que me hagas no me dolerá sino que me hará gozar, Ron— dijo mientras usaba ambas manos para separar sus nalgas y darle una perfecta visión de su vagina abierta y aguardando a ser penetrada—. ¡Y ahora métemela hasta el fondo y jódeme hasta que duela!

¿Pero no le había dicho que nada que le hiciera le dolería? Uh, por supuesto. Ron acabó por darse cuenta de que era la manera de Ginny de darle carta blanca para que hiciera con ella todo lo que gustase porque ella lo disfrutaría.

Ginny sintió un estremecimiento recorrer sus piernas al sentir la humedad del glande de Ron, cubierto por el líquido preseminal, apoyarse contra sus labios hasta colocarse justo sobre la entrada de su vagina.

—¡Hasta el fondo!

Fue de una sola estocada y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer su himen para detener semejante intrusión. Solamente cuando sintió la pelvis de Ron chocando contra sus nalgas, con su pene completamente metido en su interior, Ginny liberó un grito de dolor que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacer temer a Ron que había hecho algo terriblemente mal.

—¡Sí! ¡Otra vez, Ron!— le pidió Ginny con ansias—. ¡Fóllame hasta el fondo!

Y el pelirrojo, aliviado porque no le había hecho nada que Ginny no quisiera que le hiciera, empezó a bombear en su interior con fuerza y toda la rapidez que le era posible considerando que esta era también su primera vez y no estaba habituado al ritmo que había que tener durante la penetración.

—No pares, ¡más fuerte! Oh, sí. ¡Fóllame, Ron! ¡Hazme gritar por ti!

Por supuesto que querría hacerlo y seguir así durante varios minutos más pero toda la situación previa había terminado por jugar en su contra porque se había excitado como nunca antes lo había hecho y ahora sí que iba a aliviarse pero del todo.

—No voy a poder más, Ginny— logró decir a través de sus jadeos forzados—. Me pusiste demasiado al límite antes.

Ginny empezó a frotarse el clítoris con su mano para lograr culminar su propio orgasmo antes de que todo terminase. Por suerte ella estaba igual, sino más, excitada que el propio Ron y tampoco le faltaba mucho para alcanzar su clímax.

—Vamos, Ron. Tú puedes follar más fuerte que esto. ¡Dame todo lo que tienes para dar!— Ginny tenía apoyada una mejilla contra la puerta mientras trataba de recular, y nunca mejor dicho, haciendo fuerza con su mano libre—. Hazme gritar como la asquerosa putilla que soy, Ron.

Sintió como los músculos de la vagina se apretaron alrededor de su miembro y Ron ya no pudo más eyaculando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sobre todo porque su voz llevaba consigo el nombre de Ginny mientras el de ella gritaba el de Ron al tiempo que su propio orgasmo la barría por completo al tiempo que era llenada de aquel semen calienta por el que tanto había ansiado.

Ron estaba sin palabras, ni aliento para nada más que unos gruñidos.

—¿Te gusta saber que eres el único que me joderá, Ron?— le preguntó mientras se iba sacando aquel pene de su interior—. Estoy segura de que te gusta mucho la idea pero también debes saber— Ginny se apoyó con su espalda contra la puerta mientras que Ron lo hizo apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la pelirroja— que este pene me pertenece— le dijo cogiéndoselo con una mano y moviéndola cuan largo es para luego llevarse la mano a su boca y lamer su esencia—. Me gusta lo bien que sabes.

Sin decir palabra cubrió aquellos labios que se entreabrieron para dejarle paso y profundizar un beso que tenía el sabor de sus respectivas esencias.

Hace unos minutos no había besado a ninguna chica y ahora mismo no solamente había besado a una sino que también había mantenido relaciones sexuales. ¡Y lo hizo con quien había pensado, hasta justo antes de meterle el pene por su coño, era su hermanita pequeña!

¡No le extrañaba nada que se hubiera corrido con tanta fuerza!

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**FIN**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


End file.
